mindyourlanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Better to Have Loved and Lost
"Better to Have Loved and Lost" is the sixth episode of the first season of Mind Your Language. It was first broadcast on the 2nd of February 1978. Plot Mr. Brown asks his students what they did for the weekend, which Anna Schmidt has a terrible weekend about what happened when she was dating with Kurt when he was "gone". Su-Lee and Ali tell Mr. Brown are going to get married in the morning. Then Ali's wife shows up in Miss Courtney's office. She sends her to tearoom while Mr. Brown brings Ali to the office. A Muslim man is allowed to have multiple wives and he wants to marry Su-Lee because he and his wife have tried for a baby for 4 years but no luck. Mr. Brown tells Ali that he can't marry Su-Lee as it's against the law to have more than one wife while Su-Lee gets cold feet and the wedding doesn't happen after all. Mr. Brown informs that the celebration is cancelled but Ali and his wife are now having a child so they celebrate in the pub anyway. Quotes *Mr. Brown: What about you Anna? Did you spend the weekend with your boyfriend? Anna: Nein, I have no boyfriend. Mr. Brown: Oh, that's a pity, everyone should have a boyfriend. Ranjeet: I have no boyfriend. (Giovanni comforts him.) Mr. Brown: I was referring to the girls. Anna: I once had a bed experience with a boy. Mr. Brown: A bed experience? Anna: Ja. Mr. Brown: You mean he tried to get you into bed? Anna: Nein, not bed sleep, bed, opposite of good. Mr. Brown: Oh bad. Anna: Ja, bed. Mr. Brown: And what happened? Anna: I cannot tell you. It voz too awful. Taro: Japanese philosopher say: "Confession very good for soul." Max: Yeah! Tell us what happened. Mr. Brown: Well you don't have to if you don't want to. Anna: Maybe it is better I get it off my breast. Mr. Brown: Chest. Anna: Ja. It voz dreadful. I still blush when I am sinking of it. Mr. Brown: Yes well perhaps you'd better not tell us then. Max: She must! Ranjeet: Most definitely, I am all earholes. Anna: It voz about 5 years ago when I was going out with this boy Kurt, I was young and innocent. One night we had been to ze beergarden und we had been drinking a lot of Schnapps. Afterwards I am inviting hi mto my apartment for coffee. Danielle: Ooh la la! Taro: Japanese philosopher also say; "Man goes to lady's apartment for a drinko but usually end up having nibble." Mr. Brown: Well I think we'll leave your Japanese philosopher out of it if you don't mind Taro. Go on Anna. Anna: Well, we sat together on ze bed und he was stroking my ends. Mr. Brown: Which end? (She puts up her right hand.) Anna: Zis end. Mr. Brown: Oh your hand. Ah I see. Ranjeet: Oh dear, I am thinking I am too young to be hearing any more. Mr. Brown: Well you can leave the room if you wish to Ranjeet. Ranjeet: Oh no, I stay. It is good to be knowing the ways of the world. Danielle: What happened next Anna? Anna: Kurt vos kissing me on my neck. Danielle: Scare bleu! Anna: Zhen he vos kissing me on my shoulder zen he vos kissing me all over ze place. Danielle: Go on. Anna: I vos feeling all romantisch. Zen mit all the trink zat I had drunk und ze warmth of his body by mine on ze bed I did something I have always been ashamed of. Mr. Brown: Well what did you do? Anna: I fell asleep. *Mr. Brown: You're a practising Catholic then? Giovanni: I no practice, I'mma perfect. In Italy when I was a little boy I was gonna be a priest. Mr. Brown: Really? What made you change your mind? Giovanni: It's likea this; one day the priest he give a big sermon inna church all about women, girls and the pleasures of the flesh. And the more he spoke the more I realised what I would be missing. *Mr. Brown: Well what bout a toast then? Giovanni: Uh we have no toast, only biscuits. Mr. Brown: No no no no no I mean a toast for Ali and Su-Li. Giovanni: We have no toast for them either. Videos External links * 's IMDb page Category:Season 1 Episodes